fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of the Kings
'Return of the kings' is the first episode of the first season of the Disney XD TV show Winnie the Pooh meet a Pair of Kings. Plot Pooh and Mason and the villagers of Kinkow is saying that its time for the 2 kings to come home to rule the island. Brady and Boomer are twin teens at high school. They're in the gym trying to impress three girls by saying that Brady knows what number Boomer is thinking by guessing seven, which was wrong because Boomer was thinking one hundred thirty-three. The three girls left unimpressed and Brady gets mad at Boomer, saying that they always use seven. The class plays dogeball which they hate. In the lockerroom the boys try to hurry to get dressed and they try to hide while the bully Rondo starts to bully them. Rondo hangs them on hooks and pants Brady then Boomer because Brady says that Boomer was the one being mouthy. Then Rondo leaves and Brady gets mad that Boomer borrows his clothes, which Boomer says that Brady borrows his boxers, which Brady replies that his boxers are dirty. Rondo runs back in saying that they better run, which the twins think he's messing around with them. Genie and two royal gaurds come in the locker which the twins are scared, trying to run away failing because they are on the locker doors. Genie tells the twins that they won't beat them up and says that they're there to bring them home which Brady thinks that the drama kids are messing with them. Later, Brady and Boomer is having a conversation about them being kings. Boomer is happy that he's going to be a king and rushing while Brady wants to think it through, finding it odd that nobody told them about it. Meanwhile the twins Aunt and Uncle is showing Mason a video of the twins sixth birthday of when Boomer laughing so hard that cake shot out of his nose. Later, Brady and Boomer is soon on the island by getting there by a hot air balloon. They were attacked by a 60 pound mosquito, but Mason attacked the bug and they soon got to castle. The twins soon met Mikayla, Mason's daughter and Pooh and his friends: Gumball, The Eds, Kick, Spongebob and Patrick. Mikalya shows them their room which was Lanny's room. Brady almost said that Mikayla is beautiful, but said the pool table is beautiful. Mikayla says that they have to read a book and left. Lanny and his boss Bowser attempted to kill the kings by a chandeler to fall on the kings but it didn't work. The next day, after the incrantion, Boomer drove a jeep into a ruby making everyone panic because a volcano would destroy the island unless they sacrificed on of them or find the sister ruby, which the twins try to find by going to the Tarantula People's trib by being tied to borads with tarantulas crawling on them, but when revealed that both were the kings, the Tarantula People try to kill the kings. A monster controled the tarantula people using bat medallion. While the kings are in trouble, Lanny claim himself to be the new king due to the fact he thought Brady and Boomer and Pooh and his friends are already dead and start to sent to prison anyone he wants. The gang got the sister ruby and returned to the castle to find that Lanny became the king. But the gangnotice Lanny's true nature. It's later revealed that Brady had called the monster Stitch. That night, Brady and Boomer is playing pool, when Brady shook his leg a tarantula came out of his pants. Lanny plans on how to get rid of the kings, Mason and Mikalaya and Pooh and his friends are talking outside. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes